Chips That Pass In The Night
Part 7: Paul and Barry set about tracking down the missing components to complete the professors machine. Including a mix of a ice cream tray, a duke, and a hot dog. Plot Paul and Barry are tracking down the missing components to finish the machine: a microchip, a glowing green orb, and the moon crystal. Whilst looking for the first component: the microchip, they have to go into the theatre where No Slacking is working as a ticket booth worker, however, when NS has his back turned, Barry tears their tickets and places them in the box, when NS requests to hand him the tickets, Paul tries to get the pieces in the box, only to break the box that contains the ticket pieces. NS boots them out of the theatre, Paul and Barry then attempt to sneak in as Italian ice-cream salesman, and carpet men, but they fail. Paul and Barry fool NS by disguising themselves as the Duke of Elstree and his butler. As Paul watches the film, NS and Barry attempt to go to the popcorn stand, until Barry sees the real Duke of Elstree and turns NS away before he can see him. After Paul finds the microchip from the ice-cream tray, he hands it to Barry who unintentionally places it in NS' theatre coat that NS took off earlier to wear a ice-cream man jacket. After the ice-cream in the tray has melted, NS then removes the beard off Paul, exposing him. As Paul and Barry flee, NS then locks the real Duke in his office, mistaking him as a impostor. As NS leans on the stand, he falls over, due to Barry sawing off the leg to place the carpet earlier. Paul and Barry then realise that the microchip is not in his coat and returns to the theatre, apologising for their antics and clean up his jacket, which Barry finds all the pockets are empty, they tried to look for the microchip in the food, but it was nowhere to be found. It turns out that Barry handed NS a hot-dog which the two realises it contains the microchip. The two tries to stop NS from eating the hot-dog but fail. As the three walk through in the corridor in defeat, after the microchip was now bitten in two. NS hears banging from his office and realises it's the real Duke, Paul and Barry clear up the mess and NS lets the furious Duke out, demanding who is responsible for this. He reveals that he is not the duke, but tells them that some jokers messed about with his tray and removes the real microchip from it, Paul and Barry take it and NS takes the "Duke" to receive his replacement only for him to be shock at the mess at his tray. Paul and Barry leave, letting the stand fall over again. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 14 Category:Episodes Written By John Sayle Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances Category:Multiple Parts